Thorns of a Bloody Black Rose
by The Crimson Phantom
Summary: What does a boy do when the world he wanted comes crumbling down right before his eyes along with his hopes and dreams. Will he give up and stay at home or will he listen to the voices in his head and gain allies to fight back. Ladybug/Blackrose, slight Nuts and Dolts and more ships to be decided later. (Genderbent Ruby Rose)
**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **Island of Patch: Woods**

Two men waited in the middle of the woods, one which seemed like a fifteen year old boy who was sitting on a pile of Grimm corpses that have yet to fade away while the other seemed to be an aging older man leaning against a tree.

"Hey uncle Qrow, I wanted to ask you something" the boy said as he dug into the dirt with a stick.

"What is it Ruby?" Qrow asked, looking at the young man before him who had bright silver eyes and black hair, wearing a black long sleeved tunic that reached down to his thighs, on his waist he had a black waist cincher with red lacing that was used to carry bullets and pouches, he also wore black gloves on his hands and black pants that were tucked into his black and red combat boots, his most noticeable feature was his red cloak that was pinned to his tunic by two silver cross shaped pins.

"How did you and mom meet?" Ruby asked, looking up at him with his elbows resting on his knees.

"You always want to hear that story don't you?" Qrow stated then took a swig from his flask.

"It's just that I'm trying to make it so my love life doesn't end up like your's," he said with a smirk 'avoiding the question again huh'.

"Good try kid, but that kind of stuff doesn't affect me when I'm drinking" Qrow chuckled "come on, let's get going we already took longer out here than we needed".

"But I was just warming up" Ruby complained as he got off of the pile of dead Grimm that have started to fade away "How about a sparing match?".

"Come on kid you still don't stand a chance against me" Qrow said with a cocky smile, causing the boy to let out a sigh.

"Thanks for bringing me out to hunt with you," Ruby said as he followed behind him "even though I did most of the work".

"I told you this was training" Qrow said, crossing his arms, "You want to get into Beacon right and I believe you're ready you just took out the amount of Grimm that it takes two first years to take out by yourself now you just need to get noticed".

"So why were you here?" Ruby asked him annoyed.

"To make sure you didn't die with your recklessness" Qrow stated "come on, Taiyang should have that beef stew you like so much ready by now, let's get back and chow down before Yang gets to it first".

"I'll race you there" Ruby said as he used his semblance to gain speed as he ran "first one there gets first serving".

"Oh, you're on" Qrow said, turning into a crow as he took to the skies 'I'm glad I get to spend time with you'.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Courtyard**

"Watch where you're going you dolt!" yelled a light-blue eyed, pale skinned girl with white hair, "You could have blown us off the cliff!".

"Yeah, sorry I guess" Ruby mumbled as he got up.

"Do you even know what this is" She said, shaking a bottle with red powder in it making powder go flying everywhere in front of her "This is 100% all natural dust".

'I know what could shut her up' Ruby thought to himself as he decided to sniff the dust, "Achoo!" Ruby sneezed causing the dust to explode on her.

"What did you do" Weiss screamed only to have Ruby grabbed her by the chin and make her look into his eyes.

"Look princess you need to learn when to shut up when you're talking to someone of my caliber" Ruby cockily said, inching his face closer causing the girl to blush a deep red, but then let go as he started to walk away.

"It's heiress actually" a voice said from behind Ruby causing him to turn around to look.

Ruby turned to see a brunette with a bow on her head and amber eyes with light purple eye shadow wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts, on her feet she wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start out black at her hips and fade to purple the closer they get to her shoes, on the outside of her stockings are white emblems that look a lot like belladonna flowers, on her neck she wears a detached scarf-like collar and black ribbons on both her arms, with a detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

"Weiss Schnee the heiress of the Schnee company the biggest suppliers of dust in Remnant" She said.

"Finally, some recognition" Weiss said.

"The company also known for horrible work conditions and questionable business partners" she finished off with a smirk.

At this Weiss quickly stormed off in rage, leaving Ruby with the brunette as he looked at her with a genuine smile, causing her to blush at his charming features as she quickly started walking away.

"Oh, I like you," Ruby said to himself as he saw her walk away, then got dirty thoughts 'That ass though'.

"Hey there" came a voice from behind him "You seem kind of lost in thought"

"Uh, oh hey sorry I was admiring something" Ruby said with a smile 'oh it's puke boy'.

"I'm Jaune Arc what's your name" Jaune said giving out his hand.

"I'm Ruby Rose" Ruby said accepting the handshake "Nice to meet you Jaune".

* * *

 **Beacon Ballroom**

"So we have to sleep in here for the night" Ruby said to Yang as he started getting ready to sleep.

"I don't mind" Yang said as she started checking out the guys that were starting to try and show off their muscles.

"Those guys are trying way too hard to get noticed" Ruby groaned as he put on his red T-shirt that had a black Beowolf on it.

"The only one I have respect for is Jaune come on look at him not caring about his self image" Ruby said pointing at Jaune who was wearing footsie pajamas.

"Eww" Yang said looking at the boy then back at Ruby.

"Like you don't do the same oh mister cocky and suave as you like calling it" Yang said back

"I'll have you know I could easily talk to a girl without having to show off my muscles" Ruby said with a cocky smirk

"Oh really how about that one she seems antisocial try her" she said pointing to the brunette girl with a bow from earlier this time wearing a black and white yukata which showed off her thighs who seemed to be reading a book.

"Deal" Ruby said as he made his way towards her 'This should be easy'.

"Hello there I didn't quite get your name earlier" Ruby said as he reached her "after helping me teach that Schnee to know her place".

"It's Blake," she stated coldly as Ruby gulped 'Oh it's you'.

"Uh... nice name, I-I'm Ruby" Ruby stuttered, 'Why am I so nervous?'.

"Nice to meet you Ruby" she said uncaring 'Please leave'.

"So what's that book about?" Ruby asked as he sat down beside her.

"It's a story about a man with two souls each fighting for control over his body" Blake said as she looked at him.

"Oh, so Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" Ruby said grabbing her attention.

"How did you know?" Blake asked him curiously.

"I usually read stories of old legends and great warriors of the past but I take my time to read the classics when I'm not out training with my uncle, I just happened to read that book a while back" Ruby said with a cocky smile.

"I think we might actually get along" Blake said with a smile as the two continued to talk 'he seems very different from the others it's like he luring me in with tuna or catnip'.

From a distance Yang watched the two interacting with a smile.

"Seems like my baby brother has found himself his first crush" she said to herself, watching the two laugh and smile at each other as they exchanged stories.

* * *

 **Beacon Amphitheater**

"Finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces" Ozpin started as he looked at the three "from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose"

The four quickly got off stage after a short celebration on Yang's part

"Why do you have to be our leader?" the heiress said as she looked at the cocky boy.

"It's not like I wanted this" Ruby angrily said as he glared at her then walked off.

"What's his problem?" Weiss asked out loud.

"He just doesn't want to take responsibility for all of us if he fucks up" Yang said, looking at her, "he usually charges head first at enemies, not thinking about his own safety because he's confident in his abilities, so I think he's scared of taking the lead since one bad call could lead to all of us dying".

"I see, I never thought of it that way" Weiss said, as she looked around "Where did antisocial go?".

"She went after him" Yang said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard**

"Hey Ruby, are you ok?" Blake asked the boy as they both sat on a bench in the courtyard.

"Yeah I'm fine" Ruby said as he looked up at the half shattered moon "I'm just not sure if Ozpin was correct about choosing me as the leader".

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked curiously as she also looked at the moon.

"Uh I usually fight alone so I'm not really sure I'm suited for the position" Ruby said, "The only person I ever had fight alongside me was my uncle".

"We will just have to find out won't we" she said to him as she looked at his silver eyes which reflected the moon 'those eyes'.

"You're right, thanks for the company" Ruby said as he looked at her as his heart started beating faster 'What is wrong with me?'.

"I'm glad I was placed on your team," she said to him as she relaxed her head on his shoulder, "I don't think I would be able to stand anyone else giving the orders".

"Glad to have you on board" Ruby said with a smile 'At least I'll have you here to get along with'.

* * *

 **Streets of Vale**

"We have had a criminal living with us this whole time" Weiss yelled.

Ruby couldn't believe it Blake was a Faunus and part of the White Fang.

"I don't really care what she was, she's still a teammate and we need to get her back," he said as he walked down the street.

'We both know you don't mean that Ruby it's just cause you love her' Yang thought to herself.

"Greetings friend's, Weiss's hair looks wonderful today" came a voice from behind them causing Weiss to jump in shock.

"Penny why are you here?" Ruby asked.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" Penny asked.

"We're looking for our friend Blake" Yang said.

"Ah, you mean the Faunus girl" Penny stated.

"Wait, how do you know that" Ruby said.

"Uh, the cat ears" Penny stated as she pointed to the top of her head.

'Hmm cat ears huh' Ruby thought to himself 'Well she does like tuna so that doesn't really change how she already was'.

"Don't worry Ruby my friend I won't stop until we find your friend" Penny said as she grabbed and picked him up as Yang and Weiss quickly escaped.

'And of course they left me alone with her' Ruby thought then saw a cloud of black smoke in the distance.

"We need to get over there" Ruby seriously said "I have a bad feeling about this"

* * *

 **Vale Docks: Cargo Drop**

Arriving at the scene Ruby saw the man that he fought the night he got accepted to beacon pointing his cane at the head of a blonde boy with a monkey tail.

"Yeah, time to play hero" Ruby said then looked at Penny "You wanted to test your fighting skills right, then now is the time, be prepared, we have some people to save".

"Ok Ruby I'm right behind you" Penny said as Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose in it's scythe form and used his semblance to charge at an unsuspecting Torchwick as he clotheslined him with the blade of his scythe causing him to send him flying right into one of the many containers in the area. Ruby then turned to look at the two Faunus before him, staring up at him in shock.

"Hey Blake, are you ok?" Ruby asked as he looked her over for any injuries, then noticed the cat ears on her head and gave an approving smile "I like the cat ears they suit you".

'I wonder if she's affected by catnip' Ruby thought to himself.

"Y-yeah... I-I'm fine" Blake stuttered with a blush on her face as she got up from the ground 'he came after me, but why isn't he mad at me like Weiss and Yang were'.

"That's good" Ruby said with a sigh of relief as he looked at the monkey boy that he just saved from a brutal head shot with a cocky smirk "You owe me one monkey boy".

"My name is Sun and thanks" Sun groaned, but then a shot rang out as the two watched as Ruby was sent flying through the air slamming against the container behind them.

"Ruby" Penny yelled as she looked at the boy being sent flying "No one hurts my friends!" she said as she laid waste to the White Fang and Bullhead's that came into view.

"These kids just keep getting weirder" Torchwick said as he escaped.

"I should have killed him!" Ruby groaned as he got up 'biggest mistake in my life so far, Qrow will smack me in the back of the head if he finds out about this'.

"You're just lucky you brought up your aura before he hit you," Blake said as she gave him a small smile "That's what you get for being cocky".

"I don't need someone lecturing me," Ruby calmly stated as he crossed his arms with a smile 'but if I did I wouldn't mind it being you'.

"Oh yeah Weiss and Yang should be here any minute now so you should kind of think over what you want to tell them" Ruby said as he started walking towards Sun "mean while I need to interrogate this loser".

'So he came after me for Weiss' Blake thought to herself with a frown as she thought about what she would say 'I knew I was just getting my hopes up'.

"So your Ruby right?" Sun asked him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ruby said to him with his arms crossed as he leaned against a container.

"Oh, it's just that Blake mentioned you a couple of times, about you being the best leader she could ask for" Sun said to him, "she said that your cocky and childish and that every day with you is an adventure".

"You forgot suave" Ruby said as him and Sun laughed .

"So do you like Blake?" Sun asked "and I mean as in would you like to kiss her and stuff".

"Actually, I've had a crush on her since our first day at Beacon" Ruby admitted, "Just don't tell her".

"You have my word" Sun said as the two started talking about stupid things until Yang and Weiss arrived.

* * *

 **Outside Beacon Tower**

"Hey Penny what happened that night at the docks you just disappeared?" Ruby questioned the girl.

"We can't talk here, follow me" Penny said leading him towards an alleyway 'I need to tell him but how will he react?'.

"So what is it Penny?" Ruby asked curiously.

"You're my friend right, you promise you're my friend" Penny said pleading.

"I promise" Ruby said with a genuine smile.

"Ruby, I'm not a real girl" Penny said, as she pulled off some of her skin to revealing her robotic hands.

"You're an android?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I'm the first synthetic person capable of creating an aura" Penny said to him then leaned forward "You're taking this surprisingly well".

"You aren't like the others Penny, you have a heart and a soul, I could feel it" Ruby said putting a hand on Penny's shoulder.

"Oh Ruby you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for!" Penny said with joy as she hugged him tightly.

"B-b-boyfriend" Ruby stuttered with wide eyes.

"But I'm not your boyfriend" Ruby stated but was then engulfed by a sudden kiss from the girl which he ended up giving in to.

"Anyways Ruby I have to go my father is probably looking for me" Penny said as she bowed her head and then disappeared from his view.

"I just made out with an android" Ruby muttered to himself as he stood in the alley 'I feel ashamed of myself what would Blake think if I told her, wait, we aren't even dating it wouldn't matter she probably doesn't even like me like that'.

"Did that even count as my first kiss?" Ruby asked himself confused.

"Is anyone there we need back up!" Blake shouted through the scroll.

"They have a robot and its really really big!" Sun yelled in panic.

"Torchwick is in it we need help!" Blake then shouted again.

"I have to go" Ruby said as he prepared to go save the girl he loves and one of his closest friends.

* * *

 **Streets of Vale**

"Where's that place that uncle always goes to?" Ruby mumbled to himself as he walked down the streets of Vale looking for one place in general.

"Oh, there it is, The Crow Bar huh sounds great" he said, looking at the only place open this late at night as he quickly walked in and took a seat, "I'll have the Qrow's special".

"Kid aren't you a little young to be here without that uncle of your's and why are you wearing a tux, just leave some dinner party" The bartender said.

"Shut up and get me the damn drink! I'll pay you triple the price." Ruby said, placing the Lein on the counter.

"Hmm, something seems to be eating at you want to talk about it? I'm all ears" he said, placing the drink in front of him as he took the Lien.

"Oh you know just came from the dance at Beacon" he said then gulped down the drink as he coughed from the burn 'doesn't taste as bad as people say, it's kind of strong though'.

"I guess it didn't go that well, huh" the waiter asked as he refilled his drink.

"Well the girl I like went with my best friend even though I clearly told him I was going to ask her on a certain day and he goes and asks her the day before I was going to and the other girl I would have asked was surrounded by guards so I was pretty much stuck there watching them dance until I got sick of it and left," Ruby stated as he gulped down the next drink, "then I tried stopping some fucking terrorist attempt on the school and get yelled at for it so now I'm here at 1 AM in a bar".

"I'm sorry to hear that, some people are just complete ass holes" the bartender said as he poured Ruby a third cup.

"You know uncle was right, going to a bar is the best way to get stuff off your chest" Ruby said as he went for the next drink "you actually understand the way I'm felling".

"You know it helps the day go by" the man said pouring another cup for him.

"Thanks for listening to me drown my sorrows" Ruby said as he took his last drink "It really helped".

"No problem" he said "So want another or are you done?".

"I need to get going the last airship to Beacon leaves in 10 minutes, I need to make it" Ruby said as he got out of his seat and stumbled out.

"Take care kid," he said as he watched Ruby walk out.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm Room**

Ruby stumbled into the room to see his sleeping teammates all except for the Faunus girl which was the worst thing thing possible at the moment in his opinion.

"I'm back" Ruby mumbled as he took off the coat of his tux getting ready to go to bed.

"Where were you Ruby?" Blake asked getting out of her bed "I was looking for you at the dance".

"Nowhere important" Ruby said coldly as Blake got closer smelling the alcohol in his breath.

"Are you drunk?" Blake asked in shock "Why?".

"None of your business!" Ruby spat at her making her jump back frightened as Ruby quickly calmed down afraid of hurting her.

"Sorry, could we step out I don't want to get Yang and Weiss involved" Ruby said as he stumbled out the door.

"Sure" Blake said as she followed him out.

As Blake stepped out and closed the door behind her she was kissed by the lips of the man she loved as she quickly gave in then broke away.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Blake asked in shock.

"I need you" Ruby stated in his drunken state.

"W-why do you n-need me?" Blake stuttered with a blush.

'Is he going to confess his love?' Blake thought excited to hear the three words she wanted to hear for so long as her cat ears perked up under her bow.

"Because I love you Bl-" Ruby said but was knocked out by Yang who came out at the right time.

"Yang why did you do that?!" Blake yelled at her angrily "He was going to tell me his feelings!".

"He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying" Yang said looking at her unconscious brother "I'm pretty sure you don't wan't to hear a confession that could most likely be fake it'll just shatter your heart,he has a lot on his mind he could be mistaking you for someone else".

"Remember what I told you earlier" Yang said "come on let's go to bed".

"Thanks Yang" Blake said disappointment.

"I'll take Ruby to his bed" Yang said picking him up 'You owe me little bro I'm pretty sure you want to remember when you confess'.

* * *

 **Summer's Grave site**

"Hey mom" Ruby said as he stared down at the stone tablet that he stood in front of.

"I came to visit you before I go back to Beacon, oh dad came too, you know he's still 'dad', he's going on a mission soon, I think he misses adventuring with you, Raven and Qrow." Ruby said with a frown as he looked slightly away.

"Oh yeah, and your partner Qrow, he's been gone on a mission ever since the night before I got accepted to Beacon" Ruby started "They still haven't gotten any word from him, but I think he's perfectly fine, after all he is my master, we have a strong bond I think it's even stronger than mine and dad's. I think he still hasn't gotten over you though, I don't blame him".

"Well, I still haven't screwed up in Beacon yet" Ruby said with a smirk, "I guess having Yang with me helps, someone needs to keep her in line right, she's actually a really good fighter, she learned a lot from dad she just needs to learn to control her anger".

"Then there's Weiss and Blake, they're my teammates. Together we form Team RWBY and yes, that does cause some confusion." Ruby said with a cocky smile, "I made a bunch of new friends and I also meet a girl I fell in love with. Her name is Blake and yes, it's the same girl that's on my team, but I'm not very sure she feels the same for me but I still haven't given up".

"She has the most beautiful amber eyes I have ever seen and has the most adorable pair of cat ears on her head." Ruby said with a smile, "Yeah mom she's a Faunus just like you but a cat instead of a wolf".

"I still don't understand why I didn't get any Faunus traits, but I guess it has to do with me being a half breed. I guess it's for the best right. Everyone sees me as a human so I never really faced any discrimination for it" Ruby said thinking out loud "The only person that I've told so far about it was my friend Sun who took it better than I expected, I'm thinking of letting Blake know eventually but I just haven't found a time to due to certain events".

"Oh! We've stopped some bad guys too" Ruby said with a smirk "I guess I'm going to end up just like you and uncle Qrow huh, I'm already reckless like he is and I have your gift of always being at the right place at the right time ".

"I still question at time's why Ozpin let me into Beacon so early, but I guess he'll tell me some day" Ruby said "It's funny, the more I get to know him the more he starts sounding like uncle Qrow".

"Oh, I need to go" Ruby said as he put the hood of his cloak on his head "It was good to talk to you again, I'll come visit the next time I'm in Patch so until then, bye mom".

As Ruby started to walk away he turned his head back to take one last glimpse at the grave and said "I miss you".

 **AN: So just so you guys know this story is going to be getting very dark so yeah and for those of you who are reading this and haven't read 'Behind Unlocked Doors' yet I recommend you do that as that will take place after this and before the next chapter. Anyways feel free to review and have a great day.**

 **P.S. The half breed thing is a concept I'm going to be using purely for this story and I believe it to be fully original unless someone else has done it before me which I wouldn't know and Ruby's name stays as Ruby even if it's a guy because the name is unisex meaning it could apply to both genders the same could be said for the rest of team RWBY if they were to switch genders. So yeah take care everyone.**


End file.
